mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Admin Applications
Hi, My Candy Love Wikia contributors! As you can seen, we are currently lacking the presence of an admin and because of this, we're unable to do certain edits that we really need. As of now it looks like the current admins won't be returning, especially because I tried to contact several of them on other websites, and none of them ever got back with me. So, with all that said, it's time for us to think about who we should choose to be our new admins. This is something that everyone has an input in, so discuss what you think. Just remember the admins should be people who have been on this Wikia for more than a few months and have made at least a couple hundred edits. The people who become admins should also know the game My Candy Love very well, so they should be at least at episode 16 so that they have a basic grasp on all the main characters. So, who would you like to be an admin? :3 ~Rocky (5/31/2014) Hey~ c: I've also thought about this before. I tried contacting Katari12 too, through some of the links she has on her page, but had no luck. It seems like she doesn't log on to MCL either. Anyway, I would gladly be up for it. :3 I think it would be awesome if we got more admins, to really revive this place nicely. It's been pretty lonely and messy around here, which is really a pity. Have been around here approximately since October 2012, and have about 400 edits. Although, I do have some stuff that's been piling up in my cmoputer for a while that I'm planning to publish. I would be super happy if we could make the wiki all nice and helpful. If anyone esle would like to, maybe we could send a request for admin position or something. (Rocky, I'll PM you through MCL if you don't mind, to talk about this more maybe. c: Oh and by the way, I think you would be the best choice for admin position, you've been pretty much the most active here.^^ ) Zovy (5/31/2014) Update for other users: Zovy and I have been communicating via private message on My Candy Love about admins for this Wiki, and so far we have come up with the two of us having adminship (this does not mean we will be the only two, this is just for current time). As of now, i will put in for the Adoption and will then make Zovy an admin, as well. If anyone has any input (whether you're for or against this choice) please post here within this week, before I put in for the Adoption of this Wiki on 6/7/14. You can still suggest others for these positions, as well, as long as you have made at least a couple hundred edits and have been a member of this Wiki for at least a few months. Thank you! ~Rocky (6/1/14) Update for other users: Documenting that no one else has shown interest in this topic. As of now I will be putting in for the Adoption of the Wiki and will then make Zovy an admin. Please, if anyone has any thoughts or opinions on this matter, please reply here ASAP because I'll be putting in for the position on 6/7/14, which is 3 days from now. Thank you for your time! ~Rocky (6/4/14)